Amor Unilateral
by Kia000
Summary: En verdad ¿cuanto mas habre de aguantar este amor unilateral? Esto participa en el reto tematico "Personajes" del foro "Power Z" espero les agrade


Hola a todos! Bueno aqui les traiga un one-shot de la pareja Butch x Momoko

es un poco rara pero me agrado hehe n.n

bien este one-shot es para participar en el primer reto del foro power z.

espero les agrade

Disclaimer ningun personaje me pertenece solo la trama que esta basada en hechos reales n.n espero les guste

* * *

Siempre es todo asi.

Siempre seguira igual.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti? He estado enamorada del mismo chico durante un año y el parece no darse cuenta.

Solo soy su amiga incondicional

Siempre que esta enojado, triste o desilusionado viene hacia mi. Solo cuando me necesita viene a buscarme.

No se si es idiota o que. Que no es capaz de darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el pero ya simplemente no soporto mas el tenerlos guardados.

El dia en que estaba decidida a decirselo aparecio en mi casa ebrio y llorando mi corazon se estrujo al verlo asi.

Como siempre fui su paño de lagrimas.

Me conto que la chica con la que salia lo dejo.

La amaba.

Comenzo a decir que nadie nunca lo querria, que se quedaria solo sin amor. En ese momento quise gritarle todo lo que sentia por el pero no era el momento asi que solo me quede callada abrazandolo. Confortandolo hasta que se durmio.

Me duele el verlo tan destrozado. Si supiera que mi corazon le pertenece enteramente a el

¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?

El verlo asi, tan tranquilo, me saca una diminuta sonrisa llena de ternura y amor. Me acerco a el y le doy un diminuto beso en la mejilla. Aun que hubiese preferido en los labios sabia que podia despertarlo.

Sali de la habitacion con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora y estoy segura que mis mejillas estaban mas rojas que mi propio cabello

...

Pasaron unas semanas desde la ultima vez que vi a Brick. Espero que este bien.

Como siempre mi orgullo es mas grande y no lo busco. El siempre es el que me busca

Mi celular sono y al ver la pantala supe que era el. Espero que este bien.

Atiendo la llamada y me pide que quedemos en el parque donde nos conocimos.

Tardo unos diez minutos en llegar al parque y lo veo sentado bajo el arbol donde nos vimos por primera vez.

-Momo tenemos que hablar - me dijo con la voz llena de seriedad.

Eso me preocupa

-¿De que Brick? - le pregunto intentando calmar mis nervios

-De lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos - e contesto en un tono frio.

-¿De que hablas? - pregunte sintiendome intimidada ante su tono

-Del beso que me diste - en ese momento me quedo congelada. Lo sabe.

-¿Cual beso? - intento tranquilizarme, esto no puede estar pasandome a mi

-Momo ¿acaso...? ¿Acaso yo te gusto? - pregunto poniendo un tono mas calmado pero a la vez incomodo. ¿Ahora que le digo?

-¿Que? Por favor Brick dejate de bromas - siempre se me ha dado la actuacion agradezco mil y una vez eso - No me gustas tonto. No se por que te dio esa impresion

-Que alivio - respondio el. Y en ese momento senti como mi corazon se partia - Por un momento pense que nuesta amistad se habria arruinado.

-Eres un idiota - una sonrisa falsa a la vez que siento mi corazon estrujarse

-Bueno solo queria comprobar eso Momo la verdad seria muy incomodo eso - dijo riendose tontamente - Por cierto ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a salir con Miyako?

-Claro, puede hablarle bien de ti aunque sera dificil - ambos reimos

-Mil gracias Momo. Te quiero loca - se despide con un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos luego. Te debere una grande

-Y vaya que te la cobrare - respondo con una ultima sonrisa antes de verlo desaparecer entre la gente

Mi corazon esta roto. Siento como cada uno de los pedazos se desprenden. Duele. Duele demasiado

Las lagrimas inundan mis ojos y lo unico que hago es huir. Corro cada vez mas rapido y sin darme he llegado a casa, ay alguien parado frente a la puerta que se acerca corriendo a mi cuando ya estoy cerrando la reja.

-Momo ¿que paso? ¿estas bien? - la voz de Butch llena mis oidos y lo unico que hago es abrazarme fuertemente a el.

Es el unico que sabe lo que siento, pues el tambien tiene el mismo problema con Kaoru.

-Momo - me aprieta contra su pecho - fue Brick ¿no es asi?

Asiento, pues las palabras no quieren salir. Me aprieta mas contra el y lo noto tambien un tanto decaido. Me fuerzo a hablar consiguiendo una voz un poco ronca por el llanto

-¿Paso algo con Kaoru? - no dice nada solo me abraza mas fuerte

Ambos abrazados seguimos llorando en silencio.

Los dos sufriendo por un amor inulateral.

Nos separamos, nos miramos y sin darnos cuenta unimos nuestros labios en un suave roce.

Una calidez me embriaga. Rodeo su cuello y el mi cintura.

Nos quedamos asi un rato y al separarnos nos miramos confundidos sin saber que es esta sensacion pero aun asi sonreimos y nos damos un nuevo beso cargado de sentimientos.

Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba enamorada de la persona incorrecta


End file.
